The Wind is Blowing
by DarthPhoenixFire
Summary: Legend of Zelda: The WindWaker as told from Ganondorf's perspective.
1. Chapter 1: Hating the water

AN: Hello to anyone and everyone who decides this might be worth reading! This is my first attempt not only at a tWW story, but an attempt at a story in first person, so try not to be too harsh. I always wondered what ol' Ganondorf's thinking during the WindWaker, so that's where this story popped up. So read and enjoy I guess.

**Chapter 1: A new captive**

Water.

Water.

Water as far as the eye could see.

Goddess how I hate that water...

See, once I would have loved to see so much water. To be able to go less that 20 feet and touch it, to drink it! But now? I hate this water. And with a vengeance.

Scowling, I stare out at the vast expanse of ocean that lies beyond the walls of my new fortress. This was unsettling, there was no way there should be water here. This was my land, and that damn princess had screwed up my rule!

That princess. How I hate her! I can see the maddening triumphant grin she gave me as it had started raining so long ago. I had been so close! After so many years stuck in that blasted void, I had been reborn, I had resurrected and perfected the land the way it should be. Except for that damn princess!

_Your time has come princess! I hold all the keys now! Where's your precious hero now!_

_I don't need him now! It's over Ganondorf! You can't win! May you drown with the land you tried to destroy!_

Hers was the last face I saw as the water had enveloped me. I don't know how long I lay dormant, trapped under the weight of millions of gallons of this damn water and knowing that I could not do anything to free myself...

Until now. Due to some twist of fate that blasted princess may not have forseen, I once again can move freely. Now, my powers are resurrecting, now, I have been freed of this damn water to once again stand above it and reign once again.

I speak too hastily, for before I can take back my land, I need all the pieces of the puzzle. One I know is scattered across this damn ocean and virtually unreachable. But I don't worry, for I will get that soon enough. The other, I am so close to obtaining. I can feel it in my weary bones...

Speaking of which, I look up and out the window as I see in the distance a large shape with flapping wings approaching my tower. I smirk, for the bird looks like it's accomplished it's mission, which makes me quite happy. As it comes nearer, I can clearly tell that it is the Helmaroc King, and as he swings up and to the left of room here at the top of my tower, I can see the blonde head sticking out from between it's talons.

Turning, I reach the door in time to here a muffled shriek followed by a thud outside the door.

"Where am I...?" a shaky female voice asked. A moment later, "This isn't my island! Take me back to my island you overgrown cucco!" HK's only response is to screech, causing the girl to shriek as the door in front of me rises up.

Silhouetted by the light behind me, I hear the girl gasp in shock and fright at my rather imposing figure. Glaring down at her and I growl, "This may not be your island, but this is MY fortress little girl."

The girl whimpers, crawling backwards on her frantically trying to put as much distance between us as she can but stumbles over her blue dress. "Wha-what do you want with me?" she asks terrified, and I am suddenly struck by how young she is. I don't know much about Hyrulian maturity rates, since they are slower than the Gerudo, but I can tell she is younger than the other girls this damn bird has brought me.

"I thought I told you to bring me the ones I specified!" I say angrily, glaring up at it. "This one is barely out of diapers!"

The Helmaroc King instantly starts shrieking, going into a long winded explanation about something to do with pirates, and rocks, and some other girl. But this does nothing but annoy me further. "You mean to tell me you left the other one there and grabbed some baby!" I demand.

"I"m no baby!" the girl said stubbornly, bringing my back to her. But she instantly shuts up as I stare at her. Quicker than she can react, I reach down and pull her upwards by her arm. "Is that so? Then you'd better be the one!" I say icily. Concentrating, I feel the TriForce of Power pulse and see it start to glow on my hand. I wait, hoping beyond hope that this girl bears the next piece of the puzzle. But nothing happens, and in a fit of anger, I toss her, so that she lands painfully against the wall and slumps down to the floor. Snapping my fingers, I summon a Moblin and pointing at her. "Take her and throw her with the others."

"Permission to eat?" the stupid beast asks excitedly.

"No, leave them, something tells me I must keep this one around..." and to my suprise, I find that I do. But why I don't know. I watch the Moblin sling the girl over it's shoulder before turning back to the bird who is still waiting anxiously beyond the balconey.

"It's the WRONG GIRL YOU STUPID BIRD!" I snarl at the Helmaroc King, before unleashing a ball of black magic at it, which connects and produces some satisfying shrieks of pain from it. I watch it plummet before it finally can collect itself and flap back up to me. "Now, go and get the right one or I'll banish you and this whole damn Fortress to the Void between Realms!"

I watch it fly off, panting, I'm getting too old to be having these outbursts. Grumbling, I glare at the ocean again, knowing that I have one bit of reassurance, Princess Zelda is out there, and as history has taught me, it will be only a matter of time before I have her power. Only a matter of time...

And so we end here. I know it's short, but I didn't want to put all of the beginnning of the game right in the first chapter. So R&R if you want to, I'll be honest and admit I don't review for all the stories I've read, so I'm not expecting any of you to. Until next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: Intruder in the Fortress

AN: Yay! I'm on a roll lately! This is the second updated chapter of my Ganondorf fic! I know, this has more stuff than what was in the game, but I decided to expand, like I did with the first chapter. So enough talk, lets go into-

**Chapter 2: Intruder in the Fortress**

_I thought I would win that day._

_And that is why I failed._

_I had it all figured out. My strategy perfect for destroying that boy and taking his TriForce. But as I watched him destroy the barriers, I started to worry. But i had come to the conclusion that there was no way that some boy barely out of his diapers would defeat me. Even when he turned his attacks back against me, even when he stabbed me and left me in a pool of my own blood atop my tower, I had a back up plan. _

_But as I sweep futile at him with my huge sabers, I know, deep in my heart, that he's won this battle. Though this form is more powerful, taking on the essence of my TriForce piece, I lose the speed, and he knows it, and he is more than happy to take advantage of it. I swing at him again, roaring in frustration as he rolls out of the way to hack at my tail with that blasted sword. _

_I roar in pain, unable to keep my strength and fall to my knees, glaring at him. Suddenly, there is a flash and I am frozen, being held in place by the magic of that damn princess. She shouts something that I can't hear, but I see him nod at her. Turning his sword, he grins at me, _

"_You lose Ganondorf." he says with a smirk. Raising the blade, he swings once, twice, three times, then draws back. _

"_Die."_

_He slams it forward and the world goes black..._

I sit up with a gasp, panting, my hand going instantly to my forehead, rubbing the place where a scar from the encounter in my dream is covered by my Gerudo ceremonial jewel. Snarling, I get up from my chair, and run a hand over my face.

How dare the Goddesses torment me still! They made sure to make me relive that damn memory over and over while I was trapped in the Sacred Realm, now they find it fun to do so once I am free? Glaring at nothing in particular, I shove my chair, watching it fly backwards to crash through the wall of my room and fall to the ground far below. Stepping to my desk, I stare down at the maps I've got laid out on it.

Hearing the door creak behind me, i turn to glare at the sight of a cautious bokoblin poking his head into the room before cautiously stepping in. "M-master..." it croaks at me, eyes wide with fear. I growl advancing towards him.

"I told you not to disturb me!" I say angrily.I am in no mood to deal with it's idiocy, and it can clearly tell that. Backing up, it finds that the door has sealed itself shut, locking him in. "You better have a good reason for it." I warn.

"I sorry, I just want you to know, bomb ships h-have reported a s-ship approaching the Fortress..." it says quickly, it's teeth chattering as it does. But instead of chopping the bokoblin down where he stands, I stop, my eyes narrowing.

"A ship?" I ask and it quickly nods. "Hmm..." I turn away pondering. It has been awhile since someone was foolish enough to dare to approach my Fortress. "Where?" I ask, my back still turned.The bokoblin moves forward, putting a good 5 feet between me and it. It points out the window, in the direction of where a piece of a former ship was sitting. And I see it, the top of a mast sticking just barely out from above it. "Hmmm..." I say again, and the bokoblin glances at me.

"Shall we destroy it master?" it asks. I stop to think. I should do the right thing and have a potential threat eliminated on the spot. But i need some amusement, and seeing how well someone might get into the Fortress would suffice. That and there is a feeling about this ship, something that tells me to let it stay "No, let them stay. I want to see how far they get. Throw anyone who is captured in the prison, and I will deal with them then." the bokoblin nods, and quickly hurries out to carry out the orders.

Turning, I look towards where the Helmaroc King sits, staring down at where the ship is. I can tell that it too is waiting, for the opprotunity to strike. "No!" I call, and the bird looks towards me fearfully. It has every right to be. So far it still hasn't brought me the right girl, and it knows I'm less than pleased. "leave it." I order, and the bird nods. "You can attack only if they manage to get to the girls." It looks less than thrilled, but complies as I turn back to my desk, sitting down to go over the maps I've had my minions obtain of the seas around this fortress.

I am so wrapped up in my planning that it comes as a great shock 15 minutes later when the first of my spotlights flicker and die in the distance. Frowning, I stand, moving towards the window to look down. In the distance, I see that one of the spotlights is off, both of it's lamps pointing upwards and turned off. My eyes narrow as I see the dead body of a bokoblin laying at the base of them. Glancing in the direction of the ship, I see that it has departed, making me wonder who they left to infiltrate the fortress.

"Moe!" I bark, turning back around as a large Moblin waddles in to bow at my feet.Glaring, I step back, bringing the hem of my robes out of the way of his drool.

"Master summon Moe?" my head Moblin asks. I nod.

"Tell me, have your soldiers stopped anyone from sneaking into my base?" the moblin gives me a idiot look, clearly confused by what I said. I sigh. "Have you captured any intruders?" The moblin blinks and grins, clearly happy that it knows what I"m talking abou.

"No Master. Moe no see anyone sneaking around. If Moe do, Moe eat!" it said enthusiastically.I roll my eyes. It would be pointless to point out that one (make that two now I note as I see another flicker off), of the main spotlights have gone out.

"Fine, but something is amiss. Tell your men to keep an eye out, and I want to be alerted if you find anyone." Moe nods, and waddles out, leaving me alone again.

But my scowl deepens, as in the next ten minutes, the other two spotlights go out. This is starting to annoy me. No one had yet to ever even reach one of the spotlights, let alone turn all of them off, rendering most of the Fortress vulnerable. The wood of the frame of the window cracks, as my hands grip them even tighter as I wait, getting no response from any of my minions. But I am distracted as suddenly I hear an annoying honking noise followed by the idiotic face of a miniblin suddenly poking its head up into my window.

"Mama-mamaster! Intr-intruder spotted!" it honks. My eyes widen, and I smirk. Moe will pay dearly for not catching the intruder, instead a miniblin did.

"Where?" I demand. The Miniblin points down, near where a passage way almost directly under the prisoners cage is.

"WHAT!" I snarl, startling the thing so much that it loses it's grip, causing it to fall the long distance down to the ground. I storm over to the other window, where the Helmaroc King is preening it's feathers. "You stupid bird! You were supposed to be watching! The intruder is almost at the prison and I want you to stop him! NOW!" It yawns and nods, before flapping it's wings and lifting up. "Bring the fool to me." I say icily. "They have guts for making it this far."

I watch as it flaps down towards the opening of the tower. Walking towards the exit of my chambers and , I chuckle as I hear a faint yell down below. Stopping by the railing, I stare out at the sea as I hear the flapping of the Helmaroc's wings. Turning my head, I see it coming up, and I cannot help but gasp as I see who is clutched in it's beak. A boy clad in green, with blonde hair, wiggling frantically as he is brought up before me, before freezing in fear at the sight of me.

I can't help but chuckle. The Goddesses must be in a tormenting mindset today. They almost had me believing that this was the ressurected hero in what he was wearing. But this boy is clearly not the Hero of Time, the very fact that he dares to even dress as my worst enemy is an insult to me. But I think I'll humor him. I did it to the hero the first time we met. "You got guts kid." I mutter, as the Helmaroc King tilts it's head, asking me what to do with him. "Toss him. He's an insult." I say plainly, jerking my head to the side.The boy looks insulted, but yelps as the Helmaroc jerks, getting a better grip on him.

The bird complies, turning it's head, before jerking it to the right, releasing him. The boy screams, as he flies up and away, far away, before disappearing as a speck in the distance. I nod to the Helmaroc King, and it heads back for it's nest. I turn to go back into my chambers, but stop when I catch sight of something down outside the range of the spotlights that are starting to come back on. It is a boat, a red boat, and it is starting to head in the direction the Helmaroc King threw the boy. I remember that boat well. It is a boat that was sitting by the docks near Hyrule Castle. So if it was here, than that meant... "Hmm, so, he's decided to join this party?" I say to myself. This will be interesting.

I always wondered if the Forsaken Fortress was a little too easy to get into, so I decided to have Ganondorf allow Link to sneak in. But he hadn't expected Link to get so far in, so he had the Helmaroc King stop him. Not sure where I'm gonna take the fic for the next few chapters until Link returns, but I'll figure something out. So until then, R&R! Cya soon!


End file.
